


Between Sentinels

by Spaceyjdjames



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutant Powers, Nudity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceyjdjames/pseuds/Spaceyjdjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's fatherly instincts over Kitty lead to tension in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Sentinels

Logan slammed open the door, almost knocking it off its hinges as he rushed to the sound of Kitty’s shriek. Steam billowed past him through the bathroom door and water flung from his skin as he abruptly turned to try and find the danger. The shower curtain was in tatters behind him, and bits of the plastic still clung to his extended adamantium claws.  
  
Naked and wet, he finally spotted the source of the scream. He took in the scene from floor to ceiling. Coming up out of the floor, Shadowcat sat with knees and shoulders extending up through the carpet like it was a bubblebath. Her hair was a sweaty mess and she blushed and reached above her to grab…  
  
A blanket that was dangling from the ceiling. It passed through the wood above it and stuck there, and beside it was a pair of men’s legs, up to and including the bare ass and dangling cock-and-balls. They bounced around freely as he kicked for purchase and the still-fading erection indicated the  _coitus_  that had clearly been interrupted. From upstairs, Logan could hear the man’s muffled yells, something along the lines of “Kitty! Get me out of here, damnit, before someone sees!”  
  
Kitty made eye contact with Logan’s battle-ready form as she pulled the blanket from the ceiling, wrapped it around her, and stepped up out of the floor. She grinned at him sheepishly, tugging the legs above her and helping her companion to the ground. As he gained his footing, the male began to turn metallic and stepped between Logan and Kitty.  
  
“Piotr,” said Logan with hostility. He hadn’t accepted Piotr and Kitty’s relationship, verbally on the grounds that the age difference was too significant. But everybody knew that Logan thought of Kitty as a kid sister and anyone she dated would be facing Logan’s disapproval. But catching them like this was too much for him. “She’s fourteen. What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
  
“So she is old enough to kill with you, Logan” said Piotr, his entire body now reflective like a car bumper. “But she cannot choose whom she is to love or when?”  
  
“We don’t choose to fight, Colossus. It’s chosen for us. You know that better than any of us.”  
  
“I do, friend. But I also know that numbers cannot tell us what we are ready for. Experiences do. And Kitty has been through more than many adults.”  
  
“It’s illegal. It’s  _wrong_!”  
  
“We are all illegal, Logan. Or at least nearly. And is it so wrong, Logan? The difference in us is only four years. How old are you? One hundred? One hundred and fifty? And yet you have loved women a century your junior. You see? The numbers, they mean so very little.”  
  
Logan was seething. Perhaps it was the adrenaline still boiling his blood from hearing is teammate’s screams. He had never dealt well with adrenaline, besides. And perhaps it was Piotr reminding him about all the time he had lost, how his age and amnesia made him feel so disconnected from his even his fellow mutants, and how Scott had Jean, even after how he had treated her…  
  
Seeing his growing ire, Kitty piped up. “Don’t  _I_  get a say in all this? It’s my body!” Both men looked at her in unison and shouted “No!” before realizing what a mistake it was. The look she gave Piotr as she sunk into the floor was colder than his steel skin; the one she gave Logan just before her head dipped into the carpet was more hurt than any of the men and women he had ripped to shreds with his claws. Then she was gone, leaving the two naked men scowling at each other in the living room.  
  
“Why do you interfere with us?” Colossus shouted as he hurled his metal fist toward Wolverine’s face. “Why can you not mind your own business?!” His fist connected and Logan’s cheek was crushed between Piotr’s steel fist and his own unyielding skeleton. Teeth were knocked loose from the impact, and the flesh was shredded. By the time Wolverine turned his head back to stare down Colossus, his cheek was stitching itself back together. His teeth had grown back before he even spit the loose ones into his friend’s face.  
  
“Instead of sleeping with girls who can’t even  _control their powers_  yet,” Wolverine said coolly, “Why don’t you go fuck yourself, bub, like a good teenage boy?” And before Colossus could react there was the sound of flesh being sliced and something soft and wet bounced off his face. As Wolverine turned to storm away, Piotr noticed a stream of blood gushing from between Logan’s legs and cold realization dawned on him just before he spotted the object that had impacted his metallic flesh – Logan’s severed penis, in a pool of blood on the carpet.


End file.
